escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El conde Lucanor
, el autor de El Conde Lucanor]]El conde Lucanor, en castellano antiguo original Libro de los enxiemplos del Conde Lucanor et de Patronio (Libro de los ejemplos del conde Lucanor y de Patronio), es en su mayor parte un libro de exempla o cuentos moralizantes escrito entre 1330 y 1335 por el infante Don Juan Manuel. Está considerada la obra cumbre de la narrativa en prosa del siglo XIV de la literatura española. El libro está compuesto por cinco partes, el más conocido de los cuales incluye 51 cuentos (algunos de ellos de una página o dos, o más) tomados de varias fuentes, como Esopo y otros clásicos, así como cuentos tradicionales árabes. La «Historia del Deán de Santiago y el mago de Toledo» (cuento XI) tiene semejanzas con cuentos tradicionales japoneses y la historia de una mujer llamada Doña Truhana (cuento VII) —el «Cuento de la lechera», pero ligeramente variado— ha sido identificada por Max Müller como originada en el ciclo hindú ''Panchatantra''. El propósito didáctico y moral es la marca del libro. El conde Lucanor empieza la conversación con su consejero Patronio planteándole un problema («''Un hombre me ha hecho una propuesta…''» o «''Temo que tal o cual persona intenta…''») y solicita consejo para resolverlo. Patronio siempre responde con gran humildad, asegurando no ser necesario dar consejo a una persona tan ilustre como el conde, pero ofreciéndose a contarle una historia de la que este podrá extraer una enseñanza para resolver su problema. Los cuentos son exempla, género asentado en la tradición literaria medieval. Cada capítulo termina más o menos de la misma forma, con pequeñas variaciones: «Et entendiendo don Johan que estos exiemplos eran muy buenos, fízolos escribir en este libro, et fizo estos viesos en que se pone la sentençia de los exiemplos. Et los viessos dizen assí». El libro se cierra con un pareado que condensa la moraleja de la historia. Luego además viene al final de cada cuento una extraña frase: "y la historia de este ejemplo es esta que se sigue". Esto es de difícil interpretación, puesto que no viene nada además de eso. Autores como J.M.Blecua afirman que puede ser debido a que hace alusión a una miniatura que debió de existir en el códice original, donde se plasmaba la narración anterior. Historia sería, por tanto, dibujo o pintura. Ediciones *''El Códice de Puñorostro: el Conde Lucanor y otros textos medievales'', Madrid, Real Academia Española, 1992. ISBN 978-84-88292-05-6 *Fernando Gómez Redondo, Libro del conde Lucanor, Madrid, Castalia, 1987. *María Jesús Lacarra, El Conde Lucanor, Madrid, Espasa Calpe, 1999 (Austral, 21). *Guillermo Serés, Germán Orduña, El conde Lucanor, Barcelona, Crítica, 1994 (Biblioteca Clásica, 6). Bibliografía *Ayerbe-Chaux, Reinaldo. El conde Lucanor materia tradicional y originalidad creadora. Madrid: Porrúa, 1975. *Barcia, Pedro Luis. Análisis de El Conde Lucanor. Buenos Aires: Centro Editor de América Latina, 1968. *Biglieri, Aníbal A. Hacia una poética del relato didáctico: Ocho estudios sobre El conde Lucanor. Chapel Hill: UNC Dept. of Romance Languages, 1989. *Devoto, Daniel. Introducción al estudio de don Juan Manuel y en particular de El Conde Lucanor: Una bibliografía. Paris: Ediciones hispano-americanas, 1972. *Deyermond, Alan. "Introduction." Libro del Conde Lucanor. Ed. Reinaldo Ayerbe-Chaux. Madrid: Alhambra, 1985. 3-49. *Flory, David. El Conde Lucanor: Don Juan Manuel en su contexto histórico. Madrid: Pliegos, 1995. *Hammer, Michael Floyd. "Framing the Reader: Exemplarity and Ethics in the Manuscripts of the 'Conde Lucanor'." Ph.D. University of California at Los Angeles, 2004. *Kaplan, Gregory B. "Innovation and Humor in Three of El Conde Lucanor's Most Amusing Exemplos: A Freudian Approach." Hispanófila 123 (1998): 1-15. *Lida de Malkiel, María Rosa. "Tres notas sobre don Juan Manuel." Romance Philology 4.2-3 (1950): 155-94. *Rodriguez, Enrique Jesús. "Machismo medieval. El arcispreste de hita y Don Juan Manuel: dos actitudes ante la mujer" Historia 16, 1981, 6 (67): 106-109 *Sturm, Harlan. "Author and Authority in El Conde Lucanor." Hispanófila 52 (1974): 1-10. *---. "The Conde Lucanor: The First Exemplo." MLN 84 (1969): 286-92. *Vasvari, Louise O. "'Hit the Cat and Tame the Bride': Shrew Taming as Wedding Ritual, East to West." American and British Interactions, Perceptions and Images of North America. Ed. Adel Manai. TSAS Innovation Series: American Center, Tunis, Tunisia, 2000. 122-40. *Wacks, David. "Ibn Sahula's Tale of the Egyptian Sorcerer: A Thirteenth Century Don Yllán." eHumanista 4 (2004): 1-12. http://www.spanport.ucsb.edu/projects/ehumanista/volumes/volume_04/Articles/Wacks.pdf *---. "Don Yllán and the Egyptian Sorcerer: Vernacular commonality and literary diversity in medieval Castile." Sefarad 65.2 (2005): 413-33. *---. "Reconquest Colonialism and Andalusi Narrative Practice in Don Juan Manuel's Conde Lucanor." diacritics 36.3-4 (2006): 87-103. http://hdl.handle.net/1794/8228 Enlaces externos Categoría:Don Juan Manuel Conde Conde Conde Conde ca:El Conde Lucanor de:El Conde Lucanor en:Libro de los ejemplos del conde Lucanor y de Patronio he:ספר הדוגמאות של פטרוניו לרוזן לוקאנור it:El Conde Lucanor